Your Guardian Angel
by llllick
Summary: When Clare's life is in danger, how does Julia save the day? Hint: It somehow involves a Nintendo DS.
1. Scene of the Crime

**NOTE: Italics are Julia's speaking, but they obviously can't hear her cause. Y'know. Onto the story! Oh, and this whole story is in Julia's POV. NOW, onto the story.**

I was standing next to the Hearse, playing my Nintendo DS. Eli and Clare were in the middle of a fight, and I was spirtitually egging them on.

"Clare, this is ridiculous! It's obvious that Jesus guy likes you-"

"He does not!"

_Yes he does,_ I sing-songed, keeping my eyes on the game. I kept tabs on "that Jesus kid."

Clare continued, "What about that new girl, Erika? What about her?"

"She is a different story!"

I rolled my eyes at his lame comeback. He was so oblivious.

"Everyone is a different story! Julia's a different story, your parents are a different story!"

My jaw dropped and I paused the game, putting my hands on my hips. _I'm a different story? _Excuse_ me? _Eli and I would need to talk about that someday.

Eli's hands clenched on the wheel. He muttered, "Maybe your parents divorced because you always blow things out of proportion. Or, maybe because they were cheating on each other, like you'll probably do with me."

My reaction was nearly a mirror of Clare's. We all had obviously heard it, and Eli almost immidiately had a bullshitted look on his face.

"Clare, I'm so sor-"

"Forget it," Clare said. She got out of the Hearse, jogging away.

Eli hit his head against the steering wheel, sighing. I ran after Clare, putting the DS in my pocket. Clare went towards the road and had put in her iPod earbuds. I saw her turn to volume all the way up.

I heard a low approaching hum. I had forgotten that us spirits could hear better than mundanes. _Oh shit!_ I ran back to the Hearse, hearing the hum turning into an engine. _Eli! Eli!_

I got to the Hearse, seeing Eli still in the same position, his head against the steering wheel. I hit the door, my hands evaporating every time I touched the Hearse.

_Eli!_ I was screaming. I tried to get attention, running in front of the car and doing a small dance. I took out my DS and threw it at the car, which amazingly made contact. A piece had broken off, but from Eli's reaction, it was obvious he couldn't see it.

Eli looked up, his eyes searching. "What the hell.."

I took my DS at the windshield, tapping out letters. I was pretty much failing, barely writing out an F, and Eli just looked freaked out. There was no way he could've understood what was about to happen.

_Clare! Follow Clare! You know what happens when girls storm off, Eli!_

I chucked the DS in the middle of the 'F' I had made on the windshield. I think Eli nearly pissed himself. He jumped out of the Hearse, eyes wide. I stuck my hand through the window, and took the game back out. I broke the game into pieces, throwing them behind me. Luckily, Eli was stupid enough to follow.

I had gotten there just in time. The car was only twelve feet away from Clare, give or take. She was already in the road, and the driver was doing something idiotic, not looking at the road. _Clare! Clare! Clare, watch the fuck out!_

Eli shrieked, "Clare!"

Clare turned, gaping at the car.

I looked at the other half of my DS I hadn't broken yet. I threw it with all my ight at the oncoming car, right through the windshield like I had with Eli. The driver looked up, completely confused. They saw Clare and swerved to the right. They swerved too late and struck Clare in the stomach.

I gaped. You bastard! Clare had flown back, her iPod skittering along the road. Eli and I ran to her. _Phone, Eli! Call the police!_ I looked back at the car, and it had just kept on going. _You little asshole!_

Eli got out his phone, shakily dialing 911. "My girlfriend just got hit by a car. She's unconscious. I don't know if she's dead or not, that's why I'm calling you! Okay, we're on streets.." He had tears in his eyes.

_This can't be happening to you again, Eli. I'm so sorry, I tried to stop it.._ My mouth was dry. I looked down at Clare. There had to be something I could do.


	2. Transfer: The End

Eli had taken Clare to the hospital. I rode with them, and snuck into Clare's room. Eli had kept it together in front of the paramedics, but once he stepped into Clare's room, he broke down.

"Clare, Clare, I am so sorry. I didn't know. You didn't deserve this, dammit. This is all my fault. It's Julia all damned over again."

_Oh, sweetie._ I forgot to mention I had bunked with Clare for the time she was in the hospital. _Don't say that. She's going to be okay, hon._

Eli took Clare's hand and held it to his cheek, letting tears drop on them. "Clare, if you can hear me.."

_She can. That's what happened with me. _I hated that I could and would help so much if they could just hear me out..

"I love you, alright? I love you, so much."

_Damn, Eli._ I was choking back tears. _I haven't cried this much since you watched me go.._

Eli kissed Clare's hand. He stepped out the room and left. he went to the restroom three floors down.

_Good, this has to be done in private._

I stepped towards Clare. I took a breath, closed my eyes, cleared my mind, and placed my hand on her forehead.

I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. _It worked! _I looked around at the blank space I was in. _Clare? Clare? Are you there?_ I giggled. _That rhymed._ This was no time to be giggling, I realized soon after.

Clare soon appeared in front of me. "Woah.. What is this?"

_This is your subconcious!_ Service with a smile. _I was stuck in here for weeks before my family pulled the plug._

"Wait, what? Are you.."

_Julia? Why yes, I am._

Clare stayed silent. "I never imagined you as.."

_A scene girl?_ I smiled. _It's okay. Scenes aren't bad._

"What am I doing here?"

_Right to the point, I see. Well, Clare. I knew that car was coming. I didn't know how to get your attention so I got back to Eli. I kind of threw.. rocks at his window, if you must theroize._ Another smile. _I "influenced" the car to swerve so it wouldn't kill you._

"But.. the car still hit me," Clare stated, disappointed. "That means I'm going to die."

_No, no._ I shook my head. _See, there's this thing spirits can do. We can pass on energy. So, guess what I'm going to do?_

Clare stared at me, wide eyed. "Did the hospital give me some weird drug or-"

_Oh, hush. So, I'm going to transfer all this energy to your heart. It'll feel like you've been electrocuted, but-_

"I'm not letting you electrocute me!"

_It's going to let you live!_ I rasied an eyebrow, expecting Clare to argue again. _Yeah, so, let me feel you up._

Clare looked horrified.

I laughed. I was getting more comfortable, because I was sure this would work. Well, more because I didn't want Clare to get freaked out like I had acted the night she had gotten hit. I put my hand over Clare's heart. After a few seconds...

The scenery changed. Back to normal life. I took my hand off of Clare's forehead. She started coughing.

Eli had came back right as she started to cough. "Clare? Clare!" He ran towards her as she regained consciousness. "Clare!"

I stood back and smiled. I had a throbbing headache after the energy transfer, but I ignored it.

_You're welcome._

I then went to my old home, giving them privacy.

**NOTE: So? How do you like it? I like it a lot. First Degrassi fic, high five!(:**


End file.
